YYH Hakusho TMNT Crossover your babies daddy
by Dawn of the werewolf
Summary: Yukina and her cousin jeresy are master in the lap of the gods pregent master babies daddies kon and juto   YukinXjuto KonXOC  RAted m for child broth


The ninja Tribuan l: brith of the new Masters TMNT yyh crossover a little bit.

KonxOC

JutoXyukina

My name is Jeresy-Shisho ninjutsu of decption. I married Kon Shisho ninjustsu master of spirt. My cousin Yukina married Juto shisho ninjustsu master of weapons. We were both eight months pergent. Yukina was pergent with twins, I was pregent with a little girl. Our husbands are tirng to get Chikara to allow our babies to live here in he lap of the gods.

"KON! JUTO! THOSE ABOTIONS CANT STAY HERE THEY ARE EVIL MIXED BLOOD!" chikara yelled i got up off the bed Hisomi helped me up and let me lean on him. I walked out kon grabbed my waist. I nuzzled my husnbands neck he smiled at me. I glared at Chikara and she did the same thing to me

"Listen chikara, these are our childern. Not yours so do me a favor stay away form my daughter and my nieces as well." i said i stood tall wven with my baby bump. i looked like a beach whale. I rubbed my lower back. Kon lead me back to our room and we sat on the couch, he started to rub my back and

I leaned into him.

"I cant wait till i can see her face, I bet she is going to look like you jeresy." Kon said huggin me around my waist

" I bet she looks and acts like you, kon." I said and i leaned on him as my lower back pain got worse. I got up agian, kon right behind me i screamed as my water broke. i collpased onto my knees Kon.I screamed as hisomia nd the ancient one came in to our room, Kon and Hisomi carried me to the bed i squeezed Kon's hand and he kissed my forehead.

"Kon...I'm...scarred what's going to happen? ' i said a s the contecions got worse, i heard my couisn scream juto brought her in.

"guess they are going to born at the same time." Anceint one said. hisiomi sat in front of Yukina. he slide her kimono up i saw her wince juto i had never seen look so scared he looked at his bride her writhing in pain. SHE let out a scream i heard a bavy cry i looked at her daughter.

"Isis." she said she got to relax a little bit. i felt m pain on scale of 1-10 it was a 20 at least i cringed into my Kon. He squeezzed my hands. I pushed and breathed.

"jeresy you need only but one more to get the young one here in this world." he siad i pushed and screamed then i heard heaven my duaghter's cries of life kon lookeda t her and hugged me tightly i burried my face in his neck. He smiled at me and kissed my head. Ancinet one brought our daughter back along woth yukinas first child i saw her writh in pain agian for ther second time that day. I heard the second baby cry. She looked at her and smiled at her two newborn daughters.

"Shard that will be your name. What do you think my love?" she asked her husband. I smiled and nursed my daughter, i looked at Kon he nuzzled into my hair.

"what do you want to name her, kon?" I aksed he looked down at our daughter. I held close to him he looked at her and smiled at her.

"How about Cleopatra Nicole." he said i smiled at him juto was holding Isis and yukina ws smiling at shard. hter in her fathers I laid my daughter in her fathers arm and laid down to sleep. I woke to Cleoparta crying and kon walking wirth her i held out my arms Kon laid and helped me sit up i pulled my shoulder of my nightgrown off and began to breat feed i noticed to calm sleeping babied near the sleeping partnets yukina hand was on juto's hest hs arm around her waist. i smiled at him he know what could happen if he broker her heart i smiledat kon who fella sleep and snuuggled close to me. I was ahppy with cleo. She had my nose and mouth she had her fathers sliver hairr and her lush pale blue eues shown bright as her father. Juto let a sigh escape his mouth as he rolled over and isis started to cry out juto woke up and rockd his daughter she smiled at him Yukina woke up and kissed juto on he check she took Isis and feed her as well. kon smiled in his sleep i kissed his cheeck and we all live happily ever after.


End file.
